


The Train

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: But oops, Crack, This was meant to be another introspective Alex POV drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Alex is very concerned now. Danny is holding a conversation with an infant. A gurgling, drooling infant.A gurgling, drooling infant with cat ears.





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsuitsandtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/gifts), [afaapm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=afaapm).



> I was inspired by [bloodsuitsandtear's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears) [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310966) and I wanted to write one in return...but then it turned into crack ALL BECAUSE FORGER SENT ME [THIS](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo6ivD5BfEq/?tagged=danielcraig) POST THIS MORNING.  
> So this is all forger's fault. Entirely.
> 
> (Sorry, BST. I'll write you an actual reflective Alex POV drabble someday when forger isn't being a bad influence)

They take a field trip to the city centre. (Yes, a "field trip," or a _much-needed vacation,_ as Q calls it, even though Alex makes this same commute every day of the week for work.)

Alex sits and breathes and tries to focus on the rhythmic thrum of the train instead of the voices overlapping around him, the sharp beeping from the doors at every stop, the smell.

"Hello!" Danny says brightly from his seat at Alex's side. His knee is pressed against Alex's, a gentle pressure that's just enough to remind Alex isn't alone, but not so much that it's suffocating. 

Alex manages to look up and see who Danny is talking to. He hesitates at the sight.

"My name's Danny," Danny continues, eyes bright. "What's yours?"

The baby gurgles and mumbles. Alex stares, fixated, as a small bubble of spit wells up along the edge of its mouth.

"Ooh, I love it," Danny says, grinning. "Want to tell me about your ears, too?"

Alex is very concerned now. Danny is holding a conversation with an infant. A gurgling, drooling infant.

A gurgling, drooling infant with cat ears.

"Can I pet them?" Danny asks. He slowly reaches out a hand. The baby drools some more, which Danny seems to understand is a yes. His fingers brush the edge of one plush ear—

"Erm, Danny?" Q calls from across the train. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Danny calls back.

Q sighs and turns to Bond in a silent plea for support.

"That infant is the newest double-oh agent in training," Bond says. Alex is impressed he manages this with a straight face.

"Oh, come off it," Danny calls back, rolling his eyes. "You aren't a deadly killer, are you?" he coos at the baby. "No you're not."

Bond crosses the train and snatches the baby out of Danny's reach. "Why else do you think we put ears on her? It's supposed to make her look less deadly."

"Bond, don't drop her, for God's sake," Q says, hurrying over.

"It's fine—"

"It's _not_ fine, we've talked about this—"

" _You're_ the one who said we needed to take her on a vacation, Q."

"Shut up."

Danny sighs heavily and leans closer to Alex. "Even babies are assassins now," he mutters.

Alex smiles at that.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asks, eyes soft.

Alex doesn't really know. Danny, babies, trains. MI6 agents, spit bubbles. "This isn't my usual train ride," he says. 

"No," Danny says. "It's more fun, isn't it?"

"Hurry up, you two!" Q shouts. They've disembarked from the train already and are waiting on the platform. Alex hadn't even realized they'd gotten this far.

"Come on," Danny says, standing. As they step off, he says, "Maybe I should I ride the train more often. That way I can find more assassin babies in fluffy ears."

Alex smiles to himself. Bond is walking ahead of them, carrying the baby.

He was right. The ears make him look much less deadly.


End file.
